


This Murky Lake

by MaliciousSherlock5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousSherlock5/pseuds/MaliciousSherlock5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's got a lot of time to think at the bottom of that sodding lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Murky Lake

You looked at me like I hung the moon and the stars.

Strangely, despite the fact that you're incredibly stupid and downright weird, I never quite got tired of the way you used to look at me.

Or the way you did much of anything else.

You see, I've had a long time to think about these things.

It's a damn shame that I realized that I'm in love with you at the bottom of a lake.

And at the bottom of this murky lake, things are, ironically, more clear than they ever were before.

When I was alive, it was all about what was wrong, and what was right. What I should do, and not what I wanted.

It doesn't really matter now that I'm dead. 

I hope things have changed up there. They've had one thousand years to get it right.

That's another thing I think about a lot. When I come back for you, and I will, what will Albion be like? Does Albion exist anymore? Does anyone remember me? Are you doing alright? Did you marry? Do you have children? Do you miss me?

I'd imagine you can't even remember what I look like. But I remember you. I have every minuscule detail committed to absolute memory.

My life has become an endless narrative, a novel-length volume of prose, and it revolves around you. 

Because you looked at me like I hung the moon and the stars, and I looked at you like you were the dirt beneath my feet. 

And at the bottom of this murky lake, that's the one thing I regret the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by someone pointing out to me that while Merlin's waiting for Arthur up here, poor Arthur's just hanging out at the bottom of a lake. I felt bad for him, so I wrote about it.


End file.
